narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kono Koe Karashite
|name = Kono Koe Karashite |band = AISHA feat CHENON |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 22 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 269 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 281 |type = Ending |previous song = Cascade |next song = Mother |composer =}} Kono Koe Karashite (jp.この声枯らして) jest to utwór wykonywany przez AISHA feat CHENON do 22° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 5 lipca 2012 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 269 do 281. Opis Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kuri kaeshite kita ikutsu mono koukai to kanashimi nori koe Jibun no kachi wo tashikamete mitainda Mawari no koe wo furi haratte Muragaru hito nami kaki wakete Anata to egaite kita eien ni fureru made Tatoe subete ushinatte mo Susu mana kyana ranai Watashi ni shika hirake nai tobira ga aru Fukaku kizutsuita toshite mo Kono koe karashite Sakebi tsuzuketai tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru SO wakiagaru chikara wo shinjite tachi agaru Let it go akiramenu inochi wo moratta kari ga aru Yama ga aru tani ga aru nori koete mireba nani ga aru Ikite ireba konosaki ga aru darenimo yuzurenai tabi ga aru |-| Kanji= 繰り返してきた いくつもの後悔と悲しみ乗り越え 自分の価値を確かめてみたいんだ 外野の声を振り払って 群がる人波掻き分けて あなたと描いてきた永遠に触れるまで たとえ全て失っても 進まなきゃならない 私にしか開かない扉がある 深く傷ついたとしても この声枯らして 叫び続けたい たったひとつだけの愛がある SO 湧き上がる 力を信じて立ち上がる Let it go 諦めぬ 命をもらった借りがある 山がある 谷がある 乗り越えてみれば何がある 生きていればこの先がある 誰にも讓れない旅がある |-| Polski= Pamiętasz jeszcze jak Musieliśmy pokonywać ból i smutek i żal? Wszystko po to by Pokazać innym ile jesteśmy warci, prawda? A wnet ignorując wszystkie głosy przeciwko nam Biegniemy przepychając się przez wielki tłum Aby mimo przeszkód dostać się wreszcie tam By razem być już Bo nawet kiedy wspomnień wszystkich Musielibyśmy pozbyć się Otworzyć muszę dorosłości drzwi i przełamać się Choć rany goją się z przelanej krwi A głos z wysiłku cały drży Chciałabym dziś móc wykrzyczeć wszystko co w mej duszy szczerze gra Bo nadszedł czas! Tak, uwierz w swoją moc! Wielką i rosnącą tak niezmierną moc! Czadu daj! Nie załamuj się! Poświęć całe swoje życie doskonaląc się! W każdy zmierzch i świt Przejdziesz każdy szczyt W każdy dzień i w każdą noc wciąż przed siebie krocz Daj dowody że istniejesz i nie boisz się. Wszystko uda się, więc nie zatrzymuj się. tł. Oshii Rion |-| Angielski= Some have repeatedly overcome regret and sadness You verifying your own value, like it is Payment, we must go down to the voice of the outfield We push the way through a crowded army Waiting for forever, drawn in by touch Even if it means losing it all I will try to proceed But there is a door which is not opened Assuming that it was hurt deeply, Take this voice and shout it dry We would like to continue to shout, it passes, what you want is love So it wells up, but believing, you stand up Let it go, the life which is not left behind There is a mountain valley over beyond, that place, with power It is the journey, not the destination. You know this if you have lived. Ciekawostki *Nazwa piosenki (この声枯らして, Kono Koe Karashite) można tłumaczyć Postacie *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Tenten *Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Uzumaki *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Moegi *Udon *Chōji Akimichi *Shikamaru Nara *Akamaru *Neji Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Kushina Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Chiyo *Gaara *Izumo Kamizuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Samui *Atsui *Kitsuchi *Darui *Rock Lee *Maito Gai *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Killer Bee *A (Czwarty Raikage) *Mifune *Samurais *Ōnoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Omoi *Karui *Mabui *Temari *Kankurō *Mei Terumī *Chōjūrō *Ao *Tsunade *Shizune *Tonton *Iruka Umino *Chōza Akimichi *Shikaku Nara *Inoichi Yamanaka *Genma Shiranui *Raidō Namiashi *Aoba Yamashiro *Matsuri *Yukata *Tenga Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi